Generally, a microwave range is a kitchen appliance configured to irradiate microwaves at a frequency of 2,450 MHz onto the food, thus cooking the food by dielectric heating (e.g., using frictional heat caused by the translational motion of molecules of water in the food).
The microwave range includes a main body that forms an exterior of the range, and an internal space of the main body is separated from a machine chamber, which is outside of a rectangular internal case of or in the main body.
Food to be cooked is placed on a tray that may rotate in a cooking chamber of the microwave range. The tray rotates by a motor that is below an outer surface (e.g., a bottom surface) of the cooking chamber. In the machine chamber, a magnetron oscillates a high frequency to radiate microwaves into the cooking chamber, and a high pressure transformer and a high voltage condenser apply a high voltage to the magnetron.
When the microwave range operates with the above-mentioned structure, the high frequency wave generated from the magnetron may radiate into the cooking chamber, and the high frequency wave is irradiated onto the food that rotates together with the tray to cook the food.
When food having a certain volume and/or height is placed on the tray, a deviation in radiation intensity between an upper portion and a lower portion of the food being cooked may occur. Therefore, food may not cook evenly or as desired.